Tiempos difíciles
by LEEC
Summary: España esta jodido: Su guerra lleva 2 años y el esta perdiendo. Esta luchando a la desesperada para evitar ser devorado por los Nacionales, sus propio gobierno a vendido su alma al diablo y a perdido la perspectiva. Pero con todo, hasta los Ángeles bajan al Infierno algunas veces. SpaBel Week: Dia 4, Guerra. SpaBel.


Nota: Semana del SpaBel, Primer día: Guerra. Regalo.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece menos Hetalia.

 **FanFiction.**

Antonio* estaba en un pequeño refugio en el frente. El día había sido largo, terrible en su opinión, como casi todos desde que su Guerra comenzó:

" _Frente del Ebro, Agosto de 1936._

 _Otro fiasco en la cabeza de puente. Los aviones alemanes están decididos a hundir los puentes tendidos sobre el Rio, al menos 4 están caídos, 2 ellos sin reparación._

 _Tampoco la moral en el frente es muy buena aquí, más desde que las Brigadas Internacionales* fueron sacadas de circulación y enviadas de vuelta a sus respectivos países. Estamos solos en esto, mientras que los Nacionales tienes todo el apoyo de Alemania e Italia._

 _Si nosotros solo teníamos apoyo moral de las Brigadas y al URSS, ellos tienen moral, material y monetario de los alemanes e italianos, ya enseñados en sobre mí y sobre la Republica."_

Antonio escribía en su diario, masajeándose los ojos y mirando de cuando en cuando la pared opuesta, con los afiches propagandísticos con esas frases que se le habían metido en la cabeza: _"¡No Pasara!"* O ¡Luchad!, Soldados de la Republica"._

No pudo evitar reír y recordar la corta y sencilla consigna de los Sublevados: _"Pasaremos"*._

Dejo la Pluma a un lado, se paró con dificultad de la caja en donde se tenía que sentar a falta de silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando escucho pasos y una voz:

-Perdimos otra de las cabezas de este lado del Ebro, los aviones de los Nacionales nos están barriendo de tierra.

Eran un par de oficiales republicanos, caminando lentamente por el lodoso Suelo del Ebro. Antonio se quedó quieto, esperando a que pasaran y escuchando lo que decían.

El otro oficial asintió lentamente:

-Estamos Jodidos.

Su compañero lo miro fijamente, llevándose un dedo a los labios y con la otra mano apunto a una puerta endeblemente hecha con tablas mal cortadas empotrada a la fuerza en la pared y con una bandera republicana colgada:

-Cállate Manolo, que nos oye el "Jefe".

Antonio sintió un escalofrió en la columna, pensado que lo habían descubierto cuando uno de los Oficiales miro la puerta, este pero no le dio ninguna importancia y siguió caminando:

-Cálmate Filemón, nuestro "Jefe" tiene mejores cosas de que ocuparse que un par de comentarios derrotistas de un Capital y un Teniente cualquieras.

Y ambos siguieron su camino por la sucia trinchera y se metieron en otro de las decenas de búnkeres, sin notar que el "Jefe" se asomaba por la puerta, negando con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro cansado y volviendo a entrar en su caverna, iluminada por un pequeño farol colgado a poca altura y con el que Antonio se había golpeado más de una vez.

Masajeándose el Hombro, volvió hacia su improvisado escritorio, una mesa requisada a la población local con su diario y todo tipo de cosas, desde mapas hasta, botellas de vino y platos de campaña, hasta cartas de sus líderes políticos y periódicos que decían con toda pompa y platillo todo lo bien que iban las cosas en el Rio:

" _Mierda de Propaganda"._

El y todos los soldados en el Frente sabían que las cosas no podían ir peor en el Frente del Ebro: Lo que había empezado como una marcha Victoriosa contra las tropas Nacionales se había convertido en estancamiento con los Republicanos luchando a la desesperada ya no por avanzar, si no por mantenerse, de espaldas al rio, para no ser arrollados.

Se masajeo las sienes y se trató de volverse a concentrar en su diario. Lo ojeo un poco, hasta llegar a las primeras páginas, de una de las pocas victorias hasta ahora:

" _Marzo de 1937, Frente de Guadalajara._

 _Es increíble, lo hicimos…, y pareció tan fácil, ojala todas las batallas fueran como esta._

 _Destrozamos a los italianos, los hicimos polvo, los obligamos a retirarse y nos quedamos con gran parte de su armamento pesado y munición, todo gracias a los tanques que nos mandó Rusia._

 _Tal vez el comunismo Internacional no es tan malo como lo pintan, al menos hace más por mí y la Republica que las Democracias. Arthur y su Psicosis de Guerra preferiría morir antes de mandarme un duro o bala, y Francis no moverá un dedo a menos que lo haga el bastardo cejudo._

 _Aun así somos optimistas aquí, tal vez los nacionales reciban apoyo de Italia y Alemania, pero nosotros recibimos apoyo del mundo, aunque sea moral: Miles de Brigadistas desde todos los rincones de Europa y hasta América, dispuestos a luchar en España por la libertad._

 _A todo esto, ¿Qué pueden oponer los Nacionales?"_

Antonio se rio:

-Solo a Todo el Ejército de África* y apoyo millonario de Alemania e Italia Campeón…

No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo tantas esperanzas, en verdad creía que podía ganar, había sufrido derrotas y ejército rebelde demostró muchas veces ser mejor, pero con esa batalla, y algunas menores…, pareció por un momento que…:

-Ganaríamos…, tonto, no se puede ganar.

Agito la cabeza, tratando de sacarse la idea de la cabeza y se concentró el dolor de hombro que lo fastidiaba desde el levantamiento de Marruecos* y la Caída de Sevilla*:

-Carajo…

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando quito las sucias vendas de tierra, sudor y sangre de su brazo y vio el golpe en el hombro un poco menos rojo que ayer, un recuerdito del Levantamiento…, menudo día de mierda cuando descubrió que Gilbert* y su hermano habían dado los Aviones a Franco para que mandara completo a las tropas de África a Sevilla.

Buscando en su uniforme, saco un juego de vendas y las puso lo mejor que pudo, haciendo muecas de dolor con cada vuelta y el apretón final. Cuando termino, estiro su mano hacia una de las botellas sobre su escritorio:

-Por La Republica.

Y le dio un trago corto, hasta acabar lo poco que le quedaba, considerando seriamente tomar otra o incluso abrir algunas de las Botellas de Vodka que envió Iván* como parte de su "desinteresada" ayuda a una "Nación Amiga" y combatiente del fascismo:

" _Jajajaja, Dios Mío, tal vez nunca sabré si fue el peor el remedio que la enfermedad"._

Para sobrevivir, Antonio había tenido que hacer pactos con el Diablo: Él Envió de su reserva de Oro a Moscú y a Paris para Protegerlo de los Franquistas y para poder comprar armamentos. Ni siquiera en papel había sido una buena idea, menos ahora que todas las compras de armamento se pagaban con él.

" _Aunque me gustaría morir sin saberlo"._

Dejando la botella de lado, volvió a Tomar su diario y lo hojeo, hasta cansarse y dejarlo sobre su mesa, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó de la caja, empezando a caminar a paso lento y pausado a la "cama" en la pared opuesta, sentándose y poniendo su cabeza entre las manos, quedándose congelado unos segundos.

Solo quería dormir…, y tal vez no despertar.

Estaba tan ocupado auto compadeciéndose que no escucho la puerta abrirse con un pequeño rechinido, ni los pasos de las botas sobre las tablas puestas en el suelo a manera de aislantes.

Antonio estaba perdido, incluso un poco asustado cuando sintió otras manos en su cabeza, suaves y tersas, que lo abrazaban y reconfortaban.

Y luego escucho su voz:

- _Bonjour... Antonio.*_

…

Bélgica caminaba por el pantanoso suelo de la trinchera, dando trompicones de vez en cuando y teniendo que recargase en la pared cubierta de sacos de arena.

La chica siguió las instrucciones que le había dado un par de oficiales y llego hasta donde le indicaron, una puerta de madera con bandera Republicana hispana.

Soltó un suspiro rápido y abrió la puerta con cuidado, casi parsimonia. La chica dio un paso rápido y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedándose unos segundos contemplando el refugio, las tablas de madera en el suelo, el escritorio y silla improvisados, los afiches promocionales de la Guerra y Bando Republicano, el farol y su suave luz…, A él.

Casi grita al verlo, una mezcla de felicidad y lastima, pero se contuvo. Con cuidado y lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia él, tratando que las botas de campaña no hicieran ruido.

Antonio estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, usando el Uniforme marrón del ejército arrugado y maltratado por todo el tiempo que había tenido que usarlo en las últimas semanas y que ella había visto tantas otras veces en él, pocas en buenas ocasiones.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo escuchar la respiración cansada e irregular del hispano, sentir su miedo y angustia. Ella se acercó con cuidado, levanto sus brazos y empezó a rodear su cabeza:

 _-Bonjour... Antonio._

Le dijo con voz amable y juguetona.

Antonio levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, abriéndolos de par en par, mientras ella solo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza:

-Espera…

Antonio la tomo de los brazos y trato de apartarla un poco, confundiéndola:

-Tengo…, tengo piojos…

Le dijo tartamudeando. Ella lo miro confundida unos segundos, pero después solo rio y, con cuidado, le puso un beso en la frente.

…

-Tiempo sin vernos.

Manon estaba sentada en la cama, miraba de vez en vez a su alrededor el exiguo mobiliario del hispano:

-Demasiado.

Antonio había jalado su "silla" y la puso justo enfrente de ella:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?, ¿5, 6 años?

Ella lo pensó un segundo:

-7…, nos vimos en el 31…, unos días después de que proclamaras la Republica…, Estabas tan feliz el día que te vi.

Antonio rio, recordaba bien ese día:

-No te esperaba, era…, un verdadero caos, Alfonso XIII* estaba escapando por Cartagena…, incluso me dijeron que Cataluña* se había independizado e inmediatamente vuelto al país y yo ni me entere.

Manon también lo recordaba…, la locura del momento, la efervescencia en el aire, la embriaguez revolucionaria en Madrid y en toda ciudad o campo importante, jamás, hasta ese momento había sentido algo como eso:

-Cuando te encontré estabas frente a la Puerta del Sol…, agitando tu nueva y flamante bandera, bailando… te veías tan lindo, con esa sonrisa tonta tan tuya en los labios y cantando tu himno… ¿lo recuerdas?

Antonio asintió sonriendo:

-Recuerdo cuando bailamos en el centro de la puerta…, mientras la gente alrededor nos aplaudía. También cuando trataste cantar esa… ¿Cómo la habías llamado?, ¿la versión francesa del Himno del Riego*?

Manon se llevó la mano al pecho y se hizo la ofendida:

-¡Oye!, mi interpretación fue sublime, eso fue lo que dijo esa amable señora junto a nosotros…, hasta un niño me lanzo besos y una florecilla cuando la acabe.

Ambos rieron al unísono. Hacía tiempo que Antonio no recordaba los buenos momentos o pasaba más de 1 un minuto sin pensar en la guerra. Manon era un bálsamo para las penurias de estos últimos 3 años.

Se hizo un silencio corto entre ambos, hasta que el hispano alargo la mano y tomo la de la belga:

-Te extrañaba…, en serio.

Ella la apretó con fuerza, sonriéndole:

-También yo…, necesitaba verte. No te Imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para estar aquí y ahora contigo.

Antonio estaba feliz, como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo…, pero también confundido:

-Dime…, como le hiciste…, la Frontera con Francia está bloqueada…, y no deberías estar aquí, tan cerca del frente.

Manon tomo la bolsa que usaba marcada con una Cruz Roja, revolviendo lo que había en ella (equipo médico, un pequeño termo, un poco de pan), saco una hoja de papel doblada:

-Esto…, es un salvo conducto que me dio Francis cuando estuve en Paris, tuve casi que suplicarle, en verdad tiene miedo, la situación en Europa es explosiva.

Antonio lo tomo y lo estudio: Un perfecto salvo conducto del Gobierno Francés para atravesar la Frontera Hispano-Francesa por los Pirineos y el tiempo de vigencia…, Antonio prefirió no revisarla, no quería ponerle números a la estancia de Manon. Lo doblo y se lo paso:

-Increíble…, no tienes ideas de la cantidad de gente que mataría por uno de estos. ¿Y cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?

La chica lo tomo y lo volvió a guardar, acomodándose mejor y preparándose para contar la épica historia:

-Fue fácil llegar hasta a Barcelona, ahí me detuvieron un par de veces, milicias principalmente, había pocos Guardias Civiles, pero una vez que les mostré el Conducto me dejaron pasar.

Antonio rio sarcásticamente:

-Los Comunistas mandan en todo lo que queda de la Zona republicana, especialmente en Cataluña y en Valencia, no hay mucho que mis superiores puedan hacer, menos con Negrín* al mando.

El semblante de Antonio comenzaba a ennegrecerse al recordar todo eso cuando sintió de nuevo una mano suave y tersa sobre la suya.

Con la otra mano lo obligo a verla a los ojos…, esos bellísimos y sinceros ojos esmeraldas:

-No pienses en eso. Hoy somos tú y yo Antonio, sin guerra o cualquier otra cosa. Al menos por esta noche…, el mundo no existe.

Esa petición, más parecida a una súplica hizo que a España se le salieran unas lágrimas rebeldes que Manon se apresuró a secar con un pañuelo en su bolsillo:

-Manon…

Solo alcanzo a decir cuando ella soltó su mano y se levantaba de la cama, para abrazarlo por la espalda y hablarle al oído:

-Solo, respira, háblame, escúchame. Solo tú y yo, como aquella última vez en Barcelona…, y antes de esa en Marsella.

Antonio se tranquilizó, respiro hondo, siguiendo el consejo que Abuelo Roma le dio hace tanto tiempo atrás, frente a su primera batalla

" _Inhala, cuenta hasta 4, exhala, cuenta hasta 4"._

Y así hasta que sintió como su corazón bajaba de ritmo:

-¿Mejor?

Antonio asintió, mas aliviado. Manon solo rio:

-Traje chocolate, te caerá bien.

De su bolsa marcada con el Símbolo de la Cruz Roja saco un termo de metal aboyado de 3 tazas a lo mucho. Buscando, encontró una pequeña olla y una pequeña estufilla de aluminio donde calentarlo.

Antonio la miraba, siempre le sorprendió lo rápida, ágil e imaginativa que era a la hora de resolver los problemas que se le presentaban:

-¿Manon?

La chica, con una cuchara de metal mezclaba el chocolate mientras lo calentaba:

-¿Si?

El chico de cabello castaño apunto a bolsa que cargaba, notando como al mover el brazo la sensación de dolor en su brazo aumento un poco:

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

La chica volteo y tomo la bolsa de tela de saco café:

-¿Esto?…, es un recuerdo de la Gran Guerra*. Me uní al cuerpo médico, enfermería...

El chocolate empezó a burbujear, la chica apago la flama y empezó a servirlo en un par de tazas de metal:

-…, Pero es una historia que te contare en otro momento, ahora no hay que hablar de cosas tristes.

Le pasó una al español y se sentó junto a una de las esquinas de la cama, como invitándolo a que la acompañara. Antonio se levantó pesadamente de su silla y se sentó junto a ella, sobándose un poco el hombro que empezaba a hormiguearle:

-¿Y cómo me encontraste?, el frente es muy largo.

La chica le dio un soplido al café y le dio un sorbo rápido, quemándose y causando risas en el español:

-Por la última carta que me mandaste…, me dijiste que te destinaron cerca de Mora del Ebro…, fuera de eso eres bastante vago con lo demás detalles.

Antonio le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo…, habían pasado semanas desde que probó chocolate por última vez…, años uno tan bueno como el de su belga.

Muchos años desde la última vez que probó algo de su belga:

-Solo no quería preocuparte…, han pasado muchas cosas por aquí.

Manon tomaba su chocolate, notando como Antonio tenía problemas al mover el brazo:

-¿Cómo qué?, solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien.

Concentrándose en su taza de chocolate, sintiendo como su hombro comenzaba a palpitar con un poco más de fuerza, solo dio una esquiva respuesta:

-Nada importante solo…, solo algo en hombro, un golpe, me las arreglare con eso.

Manon dejo el chocolate en el suelo y tomo su bolso:

-Déjame revisarlo.

Antonio se apartó un poco:

-¿Ahora?

La belga saco un par de vendas, alcohol y algodón:

-Sí, si te está doliendo lo mejor es atenderlo.

Antonio hizo una mueca, pero Manon insistió:

-Vamos, vamos, que no te de pena desnudarte frente al doctor.

El español dio un suspiro cansado, dejo su taza en el suelo y se paró, quitándose su la chamarra marrón y la camisa blanca de manga larga del uniforme, arrojándolos sobre el escritorio donde le hicieran compañía a su gorra de oficial, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba:

-Bien, sien…

Manon tuvo que contener un suspiro, hacía tiempo que no veía a Toni Desnudo y la tomó por sorpresa.

El pecho y espalda de Antonio estaban cubiertos de pequeñas heridas y moretones, todos ya sanados a excepción de la herida del hombro. Antonio se sentó otra vez en la cama y estiro su brazo hacia su belga, sacándola del trance:

-Te digo que no es nada.

La chica empezó a quitar las vendas que tan solo unas horas el español se acaba de cambiar:

-No te quejes, ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?

El español traba de no hacer muecas de dolor mientras Manon movía la venda y tocaba la herida, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas:

-Hace año y medio…, durante el Alzamiento de Marruecos. Un cabo trato de arrestarme a la salida del Palacio de las Cortes*, me resistí, y me disparo el muy bastardo.

Manon inhalo y suspiro lentamente, para que el hispano no notara su nerviosismo, quito la venda y miro la herida. El Hueso había sanado y la piel había cicatrizado un poco, pero no totalmente. Aun sangraba y se veía dolorosa:

-…, Al principio sano bien, pero después de la caída de Sevilla se detuvo…, a veces siento que empeora con las derrotas.

La chica abrió la botella de alcohol y tomo motas de algodón, empapándolas en el oloroso líquido:

-Debe ser un efecto secundario del conflicto…, la limpiare, te dolerá un poco.

La chica puso el algodón húmedo sobre la herida, haciendo que el hispano sintiera dolor y un escalofrió que le subió por el brazo. La chica lo pasaba por todo el alrededor y hasta que la mota quedo manchada de la sangre y sudor que recorría los fuertes brazos de Antonio:

-Eso arde…

La chica rio y repitió el anterior proceso con una nueva mota del algodón:

-Vamos, no te quejes. Levanta el Brazo.

El hispano obedeció, sintiendo como el brazo le pesa. La belga tomo un juego de venda y comenzó a ponerla alrededor del hombro:

-Me haces cosquillas.

La chica ponía con cuidado el juego de vendas sobre la herida, de tal manera que quedara ajustada pero no lo suficiente para cortar la circulación:

-Con eso debería bastar unos días…

Le dio la última vuelta y coloco el seguro:

-…, solo recuerda cambiarla en uno días…, antes si puedes.

El español toco la venda con la palma y giro el hombro. El dolor aún estaba ahí, algo aminorado, pero seguía:

-¿Cuándo crees que se vaya el dolor?

Le pregunto a la belga, mientras se estiraba y tomaba una de las tazas en el piso:

-Es difícil de saber, nunca vi una herida así…, lo más probable es que sane por si solo cuando todo termine.

Antonio le dio un sorbo y le paso la taza a la belga:

-Cuando todo termine…

Manon le dio un buen sorbo a la taza, acabándola y poniéndola en el piso:

-¿Duele mucho?

Antonio movió un poco el hombro, sintiendo una pequeña pulsación cada vez que lo levantaba y bajaba:

-Un poco, más molesto que doloroso.

-Aun así debe ser desagradable, ¿necesitas algo para sentirte mejor?

El hispano lo pensó un poco. Unos segundos después los ojos le brillaron y formo una sonrisa y hablo en un tono pícaro que hizo sentir a la belga un escalofrió en la columna:

-Tal vez…, una cosita…

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono similar:

-Mmmm, ¿y que puede ser?

Antonio hizo cara de adolorido y con algunos gemiditos fingidos de dolor le dijo:

-Un besito…, que me haga sentir mejor.

Manon rio y lo miro con ojos compasivos:

-Eres increíble, ¿no basta con un "Sana, sana"?

Antonio lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza, manteniendo el tono exagerado de dolor:

-Vamos, un besito aquí…

A punto al hombro con la pulcra venda blanca:

-…, para que me sienta mejor.

La chica solo volvió a reír, asintiendo:

-Uno aquí…

Manon le dio un beso cariñoso en la punta del hombro:

-…, otro por aquí…

Le dio un beso más largo y atrevido en el cuello, dejando un pequeño chupetón:

-…, uno más aquí…

Le dio otro besito dulce en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al español:

-…, y el ultimo, aquí.

La chica se acercó lentamente a los labios de Antonio y le dio un largo, profundo y pasional beso que solo se rompió cuando ambos necesitaron aire:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Le pregunto con tono travieso y con una mirada algo lasciva, el español solo asintió, mirándola de la misma manera:

-Genial…

La chica empujo al español levemente para que se acostara, sonrojándose al ver el pecho lastimado y fuerte del hispano:

-…, porque ahora, ambos necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza.

La chica se recostó sobre Antonio, dándole besos y pequeñas mordidas al cuello y pecho al español, dejando pequeños moretones y chupetones:

-Solo déjate llevar…

Le susurro la belga suavemente al oído. Pero el hispano tenía otros planes.

Con algo de brusquedad, Antonio le dio la vuelta a la belga, quedando encima de ella, mirándola directo a la cara:

-Te hare sentir bien, relájate.

Con una mano empezó a abrir la camisa blanca de su belga, mientras besaba y mordía levente en el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y arrancándole suspiros.

Este sonrió: La noche aún no había terminado.

…

Manon, tan solo cubierta con la pesada cobija de lona de Antonio, estaba parada frente al Fonógrafo, colocando uno de los vinilos:

-Casi todos son nuevos.

Dijo mientras los revisaba:

-No he tenido tiempo de escucharlos…, casi todos son regalos o de Rusia, México o cualquiera que esté de lado de la Republica.

La chica abrió uno y lo puso en el fonógrafo, arrancándolo y colocando la aguja. Cuando el disco comenzó a girar Manon volvió a la cama, acostándose sobre el pecho del Antonio, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón:

-¿Cuál pusiste?

El español miraba con ojos melancólicos el techo de su refugio, respirando el olor de su belga:

-Ya verás.

La chica tomo la mano del español y con su ayuda puso la cobija de lona sobre ellos. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, solo roto por el sonido de la aguja del Fonógrafo sobre el vinilo y su respiracion:

-¿A qué hora…?

La chica le puso uno de sus largos y delgados dedos sobre los labios para callarlo:

-Eso no importa ahora, aún falta varias horas.

En ese momento el fonógrafo comenzó su tonada lenta y tranquila, y una mujer empezó a cantar:

 _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

 _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

 _Voilà le portrait sans retouche._

 _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens*_

Antonio pregunto:

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?

La chica tarareaba:

- _La vie en rose_ de Edith Piaf*, es bastante popular en Francia.

La chica subió al pecho del español y lo miro a los ojos, empezando a cantar junto con Piaf:

- _Quand il me prend dans ses bras._

 _Il me parle tout bas,_

 _Je vois la vie en rose.*_

El hispano disfrutaba el espectáculo:

-Tu voz es hermosa.

Ella tomo con más fuerza la mano del español, acariciando su rostro con la otra mano y lo mirándolo sonreír con esa boca que tanto amaba, tratando de contener la risa:

- _Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

 _Des mots de tous les jours,_

 _Et ça me fait quelque chose*._

El español abrazaba a su belga, acariciándole la cabeza y de ahí a su espalada baja, susurrándole lentamente al Oído:

-Te amo.

Bélgica le sonrió y continúo cantándole suavemente al oído:

- _Il est entré dans mon coeur_

 _Une part de bonheur_

 _Dont je connais la cause.*_

Antonio tomo la cabeza de Manon, acercando su rostro al suyo, y ella acariciaba la mejilla del hispano, sintiendo su calor:

\- _C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui_ _  
_ _Dans la vie,_ _  
_ _Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie._ _*._

Canto el fonógrafo de fondo, mientras sus labios se unían en un largo y pasional beso que, ambos sabían, era de despedida.

 **Glosario.**

 **Antonio Fernández de Carriedo:** Nombre oficial de España.

 **Brigadas Internacionales:** fueron unidades militares compuestas por voluntarios extranjeros de 54 países que participaron en la Guerra Civil Española junto al ejército de la II República, enfrentándose a los sublevados contra el gobierno legítimo surgido de las elecciones de 1936.

" _ **¡No pasaran!":**_ es el lema usado para expresar la determinación de defender una posición contra el enemigo. Durante la Guerra de España fue usado por la República española en el asedio de Madrid.

" **Pasaremos":** O "Ya hemos pasado" cuando Madrid cayó en 1939, la consigna fue la respuesta de la derecha, acuñado por el general Franco a las puertas de Madrid en 1936.

 **Ejército del África:** fue una rama del Ejército de Tierra de España que actuó como guarnición en su protectorado marroquí. Durante su actuación en la Guerra Civil Española, como Cuerpo de Ejército Marroquí, las tropas africanas se ganaron la reputación de crueles asesinos entre la población y los militares del bando republicano, como ya hubieran hecho unos años antes contra las cabilas rifeñas.

 **Levantamiento de Marruecos:** La rebelión militar de Melilla fue el primer movimiento del golpe de Estado en España de julio de 1936, que significó el inicio de la Guerra Civil Española. Antes de terminar el día 17, los militares alzados se habían hecho con el control de toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, dando el pistoletazo de salida a la rebelión el Marruecos español.

 **Caída de Sevilla:** La sublevación de Sevilla fue vital para el Golpe Militar de 1939, al establecer en la Península una base de operaciones y una pista donde recibir a las Unidades embarcadas de África.

 **Gilbert Beillsermich:** Nombre oficial de Prusia.

 **Ivan Braginsky:** Nombre Oficial de Rusia.

 **Bonjour... Antonio:** Hola…, Antonio en francés.

 **Alfonso XIII:** Llamado «el Africano», fue rey de España desde su nacimiento hasta la proclamación de la Segunda República en 1931. Durante su reinado España experimentó cuatro problemas de suma importancia que acabarían con la monarquía liberal: la falta de una verdadera representatividad política de amplios grupos sociales, la pésima situación de las clases populares, los problemas derivados de la guerra del Rif y el nacionalismo catalán.

 **Cataluña:** es una comunidad autónoma española, considerada nacionalidad histórica, situada al nordeste de la península ibérica. El mismo día de la proclamación de la II Republica proclamaba su independencia como Republica de Cataluña, pero al final fue convencida de regresar a España con la promesa del estatuto catalán de 1931 y 1932.

 **Himno del Riego:** Es la denominación que recibe el himno que cantaba la columna volante del teniente coronel Rafael del Riego tras la insurrección de este contra el rey de España Fernando VII el 1 de enero de 1820 en Las Cabezas de San Juan. Aun que originalmente no era ni republicano o Antimonárquico, se volvió el himno de los liberales españoles que reclamaban la monarquía constitucional. Al final se volvió el Himno Nacional de la II República Española.

 **Juan Negrín López:** Presidente de la Republica española de 1937 a 1945. Fue uno de los personajes más controvertidos de toda la Guerra Civil, considerándolo como un agente comunista al servicio de Musco al más fiel servidor a la república.

 **Gran Guerra:** Es el nombre como se le conocía originalmente a la 1° Guerra Mundial.

 **Palacio de las Cortes:** Es el edificio que alberga el Congreso de los Diputados, una de las dos Cámaras de las Cortes Generales, el Parlamento español.

 _ **Bon appétit:**_ Buen Provecho en francés.

 **Manon Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Belgica.

 _ **Petit chaton:**_ Pequeño Gatito en francés.

 **Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,**

 **Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,**

 **Voilà le portrait sans retouche.**

 **De l'homme auquel j'appartiens:**

Ojos que hacen bajar los míos,

Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca,

He aquí el retrato sin retoque

Del hombre al que pertenezco.

 **Edith Piaf:** Fue una de las cantantes francesas más celebres del siglo XX.

 _ **Quand il me prend dans ses bras.**_

 _ **Il me parle tout bas,**_

 _ **Je vois la vie en rose:**_

Cuando me toma en sus brazos,

Me habla en voz baja.

Veo la Vida en Rosa.

 _ **Il me dit des mots d'amour,**_

 _ **Des mots de tous les jours,**_

 _ **Et ça me fait quelque chose:**_

Me dice palabras de amor,

Palabras todos los días

Y eso me hace sentir algo.

 _ **Il est entré dans mon coeur**_

 _ **Une part de bonheur**_

 _ **Dont je connais la cause:**_

Entro en mi corazón,

Una parte de felicidad

Y yo conozco la causa.

 _ **C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans la vie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie:**_

Él es para mí. Y yo para el en la vida,

Me lo dijo, lo juro por la vida.


End file.
